Behind those eyes i lie
by BlackRoseOFSakura
Summary: "I didnt want you to see me like this" Ichigo held the gun close to his temple, a small smile gracing his face as he lookedinto shocked cyan ones "Goodbye...Grim"
1. Prologue

Ok this is my first GrimmIchi Fanfic, that just randomly popped in my head.

Warnings: This is not for childeren, and if you dont want to read a story that has gore, Strong language, Strong Sexual content, Rape, Violence and Yaoi or Male/Male I would advise you to click tha back button quick.

This chapter here is actually the prologue but im seeing if i should go along with this story so please Read and Review.

Please Enjoy

_" It was just too much for me to handle, and when i finally snapped i welcomed the darkness that surouneded me and with a smile i spoke my last words...its finally over"_

**Present**

Grimmjow frowned and scowled as he heard the answering machine on the other side of the phone. Why wouldnt Ichigo pick up? That had been the tenth time calling him, something in his gut was telling him something was wrong and he wanted to make sure his lover was ok.

"Screw this shit!" The blunette stuffed the phone back in his pocket. He grabbed his jacket jogging out to his car. Once he was inside he put the key in the ignition and listened as the engine sprung to life.

"Dammit Ichigo, you better be ok" He sped off pressing his foot hard on the gas. His heart waas hammering in his chest. Something wasnt right, Ichigo would of answered on the very first ring. He always did that.

As Grimmjow pulled up to the berrys house his gut tightened and he didnt know why. He took a breath to calm himself as his pulse sped up.

"Cmon no time to get freaked out here, gotta make sure Ichis ok" He willed his body to get out of the car. The pavement that led to Ichigos house seemed farther away. every step he took brought more dread to him.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

He rang the doorbell and waited for an answer, after a minute without recieving one he rang again this time yelling out his lover's name.

"What the hell is going on?" He knew Ichigo was home, he saw a light upstairs. The blunette scowled digging through his pocket and grabbing the extra key set he had given him

why the hell didnt you use it before idiot

His hand shakily put the key in and he unlocked the door. He slowly opened it feeling his pulse speed up. He swallowed thickly and opened up the door all the way closing it silently behind him. He felt a shiver run through his body as he looked around the living room for any sign of his berry.

"Ichigo?" he whispered. His throat felt like it was constricted and his feet felt like lead. even so he willed himself to move up the stairs. As he reached the top he saw a small light down the dark hallway.

The hallway seemed longer then when it took him to get to the stairs infront of the house. He cursed under his breath at his nervousness but he wouldnt turn back. He needed to make sure he was ok.

He finally reached the door and pushed it open all the way. "Ichi?"

His eyes looked down at the floor and immediatly widened just as he felt his heart shatter. Ichigo sat on the side of his bed, cuts that were still bleeding some framed his arms and a belt hung loosely around his neck, a blue hue was there as if he had tried to hang himself recently. A silver short barrel gun was at his temple and orange bangs covered his eyes.

"I-Ichig-"

"Hey Grimm" His tone of voice sounded casual as if he didnt have a gun pointed to his head. Grimmjow saw that his shoulders shook a little as he spoke.

"Ichigo..w-what are you doing, why do you have a gun pointed to your head?" Grimmjow nearly yelled, his voice filled with anger and sadness. He knew he had had a bad feeling but this...this was too much for him.

Ichigo said nothing but he rose his head. The dullness in his eyes had returned once again. Tears leaked from them but he had a small smile on his face.

"Im happy to see you Grimm, now last night wasnt the last time i saw you"

"No Ichigo! dont say things like that, take the gun away, im begging you, Please!" Grimmjow pleaded. He wouldnt let his berry take his own life, he couldnt die on him like this, he refused to let him.

Ichigo chuckled as tears continued to run down his cheeks and stain his white t-shirt. His shoulders trembled as he readjusted his handle on the gun.

"Dont do this Ichi. dont take your own life"

Ichigos smile got a bit wider "Oh Grim, I would have asked you to do it but...knowing you...you would take the gun away...you couldnt do it, you dont have the heart to" He said sadly the smile deminishing as he looked down at his other blood stained hand.

He smiled again looking back up at his lovers face. His eyes were sad and were giving Grimmjow a silent goodbye.

Grimmjow shook his head as his lover's eyes looked into his. He knew he couldnt move forward because Ichigo would simply shoot himself faster.

"No Ichi dont do-"

"I didnt want you to see me like this" Ichigo pushed the gun close to his temple, the smile still gracing his face as he looked lovingly at Grimmjow.

Grimmjows eyes widened more, he couldnt move, his body refused to move. He could hear his heart in his ear.

"Goodbye...grimm"


	2. The color of blood

Ok so these are the events that lead up to the prologue in case you get confused. Please remember this is gory and very sad so if you don't want to read this then don't.

Enjoy

"_I never thought that I would have to experience something so gruesome so sick that it made my stomach turn, I never thought that the blood of them would fall upon me"_

**Past**

The life of Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't a pleasant one before he met Grimmjow. He had been suffering since he was 4 years old when his parents died a miserable death by some psychotic maniac who killed for pleasure.

Ichigo had to watch as his parents dies and he remembered everything...

_"Mommy, Daddy, can we get some icey__-__cream before we go home?" asked a young Ichigo. His short spiky orange hair bounced on his head as he jumped up and down to get his parents attention. His big brown eyes were filled with excitement and wonder as he gazed up at his mom and dad._

_"Of course sweetheart" Masaki, Ichigo's mother looked just like him. Her hair was a darker orange and her eyes were just as brown as his. The loving smile that she always had on her face never ceased to brighten anyone's day. She was a caring women and loving wife and mother. She looked over at her husband who had been strolling around the twins._

_Isshin Kurosaki, loving and adoring father and husband couldn't say no to his family...ever. If they wanted something he would break his back to get it even if they didn't ask for it. His hair is spiky like Ichigos but its black and his eyes are also brown. The doctor loved his family very much and would do whatever he could to protect them._

_The twins in the stroller he was currently in charge of were named Yuzu and Karin. Yuzu and Karin weren't but a few months old, but the chubby babies were full of energy. Yuzu had short light brown hair and dark brown eyes while Karin had black hair like Isshins and dark grey eyes. Ichigo loved his little sisters and would protect them forever._

_They were like the perfect little family and felt like no one could break them apart, soon would they know that it was very possible._

_When they made it to the Ice-cream shop Ichigo's eyes lit up as he nearly ran through the door._

_"Slow down Ichigo, the ice creams not gonna go anywhere" Isshin chuckled. But Isshin was wrong. The ice cream would go somewhere, right into the little orange heads stomach. His little sun kissed hands slid up the glass as he nearly drooled looking at all the different flavors._

_"What can I get you today?" the person at the counter asked. A small friendly smile graced his face as he looked down at Ichigo who didn't even register that he was speaking to him._

_"Ichigo" His mother called out. Ichigo snapped out of his trance and smiled up at his mother._

_"Yes momma?"_

_"The nice man is speaking to you"_

_Ichigo rose an eyebrow as if asking 'what man?' then he turned back forward looking up dumbstruck as there was indeed a man standing there chuckling down at him._

_"I'm sowwy sirs what ya say?" he asked._

_"It's quite alright, what kind of Ice-cream would you like kiddo?" _

_Ichigo looked back down at the flavors. Even though they all looked delicious he would get what he always got when he went for ice cream._

_"I want p- pastacho no no wait um... poss...Pi-Pistachio!" His hands shot up in victory as he remembered how to say the name of his favorite ice-cream._

_"Very good, Pistachio it is and for being able to figure it out all on your own ill put an extra treat in there sound good?"_

_Ichigos head nodded franticly. "Thank you Mr."_

_"No problem kid"_

_"That's very nice of you" Said Masaki with a soft smile_

_"Don't worry about it, I use to be like that when I was a kid" The man got out a cone and went behind the class to scoop up the delicious treat._

_Ichigo's eyes widened as he watched the man scoop out his ice-cream. He licked his lips as it was brought over to him._

_"Thank you" The man nodded as Ichigo grabbed his ice-cream. He immediately started eating it._

_"Anything else I can get for you tonight?"_

_"No that's all thank you very much" She paid for Ichigos Ice-cream and they left the store heading back home unaware of the eyes following their every move._

_As the family made it inside their house, Ichigo had managed to finish that whole ice-cream cone before they even set foot in the door. Isshin chuckled at his son and made his way to help Masaki take the babies out of their stroller._

_"Isshin, ill take them upstairs you go to the kitchen make their formula" Masaki said looking at her husband. Isshin nodded and started walking from their living room to the kitchen._

_He gave a light stretch before flicking on the light and his eyes widened._

_"Scream...I dare you..."_

_A few minutes later Masaki and ichigo came down the stairs. _

_"Honestly, how long does it take for him to make baby formula" She said shaking her head. Ichigo giggled and held his moms hand as they started towards the kitchen. Suddenly a large crashing sound was heard followed by a groan._

_"Isshin?" Masaki questioned speeding up her steps to the kitchen with Ichigo jogging after her since she had let his hand go._

_"Isshin!" Masaki yelled in utter horror. Isshin's hands were tied behind his back behind a chair and his ankles were tied to the legs of the chair. He had a black eye and he was coughing up blood. A male in a black hoodie, black pants and boots sat lazily on the table. One of his legs was propped up and the other hung off the table. A long bloody knife was held up against Isshin's chest and slowly drawing blood as it went down. The man froze his actions as he heard Masaki come in._

_"Mama wh-" Ichigo came from behind his mother, he gasped seeing what Masaki was yelling about. By instinct Masaki picked Ichigo up in her arms and held him close to her chest._

_"Ah, nice of you to join us" The man spoke. His voice was watery and deep. You could only see the psychotic grin since he had on the large hood._

_"WH-what do you want, why are you doing this?"_

_"Me? I don't want much but to see how your blood stains on the floor. Funny liquid blood is; you can remove it on certain surfaces but others..." He moved the knife making a quick but deep swipe across Isshin's chest causing him to groan in pain. The blood trickled down seeping into his white unbuttoned shirt._

_"Don't come off as much as you want them to". He brought the blood knife to his lips and his pink tongue came out licking a trail of blood off the knife. _

_"Hmm not bad"_

_"You're sick!" Masaki shouted covering Ichigo's eyes as she watched in disgust and horror as his blood covered tongue moved over his pale lips like lipstick._

_The man let out a low maniacal chuckle."Lady you aint seen sick"_

_He hopped off the table and walked in front of Isshin, still holding the knife._

_Masaki started to move forward but the man was quick as he took a .50 caliber out his pocket and pointed it at her in a matter of seconds._

_"Ah ah ah, don't even try to make a move or ill kill your son first"_

_Masaki's eyes widened more and she held the whimpering ichigo closer to her. Her hand was still over his eyes._

_"Uncover his eyes"_

_Masaki stood still. He sighed irritably and rolled his eyes pointing the gun next to her feet and firing. Masaki jumped and Ichigo let out a small cry snuggling closer to his mother hiding his tears._

_"Are you deft woman, uncover his fucking eyes." He growled._

_Masaki swallowed and her hand hesitantly moved from his eyes. His head lay sideways on his mother's chest._

_"Open your eyes kid, look at your daddy"_

_Ichigo hesitantly opened his eyes and turned his head towards his bleeding father. He whimpered and tears continued to fall from his eyes._

_"Look at him Isshin" The man said turning his face towards the man. He shot him right in his leg to catch his attention making the doctor give out a guttural cry. Isshin's body shook as he turned his head towards his horrified son._

_"Good boy" The man patted Isshin's shoulder with the hand holding the knife. Without warning he stabbed the doctor listening as Isshin screamed in pain as he dragged the knife still within him from his shoulder to made a diagonal line all the way to his hip._

_Ichigo couldn't look away as him and Masaki cried as they couldn't help their beloved father and husband._

_"No! Stop weave him alone! Don't hur him! Pwease!" Ichgo cried trying to get away from his mother but she hung onto him. He continued to cry out for his father as the man removed the knife from the doctor's hip._

_Blood poured from Isshin and dripped onto the floor. His throat hurt from his deadly scream and his head hung low in his exhaustion._

_The man sighed smirking. The smell of blood and sweat was in the air. He drowned in the heavenly screams he had heard. He watched the blood trickle down the nearly dead male. He dipped his pale fingers into the blood and smoothed it out with his fingers._

_With a satisfied sigh he looked over to the mother and her crying son. Masaki's eyes were closed and her head was turned away. Ichigo's red and puffy eyes that were still streaming tears were on his father. His hands clawed for him to be able to get loose._

_"Let him go woman" He said coldly. Masaki turned her eyes toward his that narrowed and she looked down at Ichigo as he looked up at her pleading for her to let him go. She shakily put him down on his feet._

_As soon as Ichigo's feet touched the ground he ran over to his father. He stood in front of him his hands shakily touching his blood thigh..._

_"D-Daddy, D-D-Daddy?" he questioned. His sad eyes searching for his father's face that was covered since his head was down._

_"I-Ichigo" Isshin struggled to life his head to look at his son but he managed as it slowly rose. His eyes had little life left in them but he still looked at his crying son._

_"Be a go-good b-boy o...k?" He said hoarsely, he was losing too much blood and it was hard just to talk._

_Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as he realized what his father was saying_

_"No-No daddy you can't die, you can't you can't" He yelled clutching onto his father's thigh. More tears were falling and they were larger than before as he sobbed. He brought his arm up furiously wiping his eyes so he could see his dad._

_"I-Ichigo, promise me, you'll be good to y-your mom, h-help her with your sisters, d-do well in school and... and li-live your life my son" Isshin gave a weak smile._

_"I-I p-promise Daddy, I promise" He whimpered out. Isshin nodded _

_"I love you Ichigo" he strained_

_"I l-love you t-to daddy" He said bringing his head down onto his dad bloody pants_

_Isshin froze as he felt cold metal against his skull. His eyes moved slowly to the man who had that grin back on his face._

_"Said your last goodbyes?" He said with mock sincerity. Isshin's eyes turned back to Ichigo who still had his head on his thigh sobbing._

_"Smile" the man said and he pulled the trigger. _

_It all seemed to happen in slow motion for Ichigo as his head shot up watching his fathers head fall to the side. Blood splattered on the boys face and he saw the smoke from the gun._

_"DADDY!"_


End file.
